


Snapshots

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Stucky x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: The three of you have been together for a couple years. And for a couple of years the rest of the avengers have taken snapshots of your relationship.





	Snapshots

Stucky x reader

“Your stance is off again.” Bucky called from across the room. You made no sign of acknowledgement and continued to beat the red bag. You didn’t hear him walk across the room to stand behind you, but you jumped when he wrapped his arms around your waist and held you close. “What’s wrong doll?”

“Nothing Buck.” You said leaning back into his chest. “Just tired is all.”

“When was the last time you slept properly?” He murmured running his fingers along your arms.

“When Stevie left. I just get worried when one of you goes out on missions and we get no contact. ” You replied quietly, looking down.

“I know the feeling doll.” You turned, wrapping your arms around his waist, and looked up at the man. The bags under his eyes were dark and he looked paler than normal, he looked as tired as you felt.

“I wish he’d come back sooner.” You whispered. Bucky nodded in agreeance, he held you for a few more minutes before unwinding your arms and leading you over to the mats. “What are you doing?”

“We’re going to get some sleep and stop being worrywarts.Steve will be fine, we just have to trust him and stop being stressed over nothing.” He answered as he laid down on the mats and pulled you on top of him. You were too tired to say anything in response, you feel your eyes getting heavier at the steady sound of his heartbeat. “Go to sleep doll he’ll be back soon.”

The two of you feel asleep like that quickly and didn’t register the flash of a camera coming from Clint’s nest. The two of you didn’t register Steve walking in and laying down beside you and wrapping his arms around the two of you before drifting off as well. The flash from the nest went off again and the archer stashed his phone and crawled out through the vents. He’d keep them for later.

 

“That’s too much sugar.” Steve scolded.

“No, it’s not.” Bucky argued with the blonde. “It’s a perfect amount.”

“It’s going to wreck your teeth.” The blonde stated crossing his arms. “Y/N back me up here.”

“It’s a cake Stevie. Live on the edge with us.” You smirked cracking the eggs. Bucky stuck his tongue out at Steve and kissed you sloppily on the cheek. “Gross Buck.” You crinkled your nose.

“I can live on the edge.” Steve pouted, you grinned at the tall man and wrapped your arms around his waist.

“Sure, you can spangles.” You agreed craning your neck to look at him. Steve smirked at you before cracking an egg on your head. Bucky laughed loudly as yolk ran down your face, you glared at Steve and leaned backwards to grab flour which you flung at the blonde.

Steve spluttered in shock as you ran to hide behind the still laughing brunette.

“Y/N.” Steve whined.

“You kind of deserved it Steve.” Bucky said between gasps. You and Steve looked at each and nodded. You grabbed another handful of flour and Steve another egg which you two soon threw at the laughing brunette.

A full-blown food fight broke out. After a half hour of eggs being launched, flour being rubbed into hair and laughter echoing throughout the kitchen, the three of you sat slumped against the wall, breathless.

“Well that was fun.” You said sarcastically with a smile.

“Definitely.” Bucky agreed.

“Well it’s not going to much fun now because now we have to clean the kitchen.” Steve said moving to stand.

“And our Steve has resumed his regularly scheduled programming.” Bucky stated with a smirk.

“I say Steve should clean. He started this.” I say with a wide grin.

“You know what doll I think so.” Bucky said wrapping an arm around your waist. “Well there you go punk, have fun.”

“Now hang on a second.” The blonde started. “No, you two get back here.”

“Hurry up Stevie and you can join us in the shower. Love you.” You called as you were pulled out of the room.

Steve hurried after the two of you trying to get you to come back and help him, and Natasha smirked from her hiding place behind the wall. She had her phone out was smiling at the photo she’d taken. Steve held you in his arms, you were slightly off the ground and Bucky was coming toward you with the bag of flour. The three of you were all smiling and looked very much so in love. Yep she’d keep this for later.

 

“Well this is a nice surprise.” You said as you and Steve walked into your apartment. The two of you watched as your other boyfriend looked up from the small kitchen counter.

“It sure is.” Steve said from behind you. “What’s the occasion jerk?”

“I don’t need an occasion to do something nice for you two.” Bucky said while stirring the pots.

“The last time you tried to cook, you almost burnt your hair off.” Steve commented following you into the kitchen.

“One time.” Bucky mumbled under his breath while rolling his eyes.

“Don’t worry babe.” You chirped. “I believe in you.” You added as you sat yourself onto the unoccupied counter.

“And that’s why you’re my favorite.” He said to you. 

Turning to Steve you gave him a teasing smile and poked your tongue out. “ Sorry not sorry, Stevie.” 

Steve moved over to you and stood in between your legs. He brushed the hair back from your face, with a smile and leaned down to kiss you gently. The two of you gave each other short, gentle kisses, when Bucky sai something that shocked you.

“Marry me.”

Steve and you jumped apart to stare at the blushing brunette in shock.

“Shit, that’s not how that was supposed to come out.” He said shoving his face into his hands. “It was supposed to be this whole romantic dinner and I was going to say it over wine and I was going to give this speech I’ve been working on for weeks and now I’ve gone and ruined it all.” Bucky rambled, looking crestfallen.

“Hey stop that. “You said jumping down from the counter. “You didn’t ruin anything.” You continued wrapping you arms around the tall man.

“She’s right Buck. You just shocked us.” He added hugging Bucky from behind.

“But it was supposed to be perfect. That’s what you deserve.”

“No, we deserve you.” You told him firmly. “That’s all we need.”

“Exactly.” Steve agreed. “We don’t want perfect and we don’t need it. Frankly I don’t care where I am or what’s happening as long as I’ve got the two of you.”

“Steve’s not wrong there. I just need my boys and that’s all I could ever hope for. So, if your serious about marrying you, you’re not going to get a no from me.”

“Or me.”

“Wait here then.” Bucky said moving from your arms and running into your bedroom. “Y/N, Steve, I know I ruined the moment but to hell with it.” He said coming out of the room with his hands behind his back. “I don’t care whose name we take, or how were going to do this but will you two marry me?” He finished bending down on one knee as he pulled his out from behind his back. He held two rings one in front of you, and the other Steve.

Tears built up in your eyes at the sight before you. “Yes, you dummy.” You cried.

“Of course, jerk.” Steve responded at the same time. Bucky smiled as he stood, he first placed the ring on your finger and then Steve’s.

“Oh, crap now I’m crying.” You laughed as you were pulled into a kiss from Buck and then Steve. You watched as they kissed before pulling the two of them into a hug. The three of you stood there until you could smell Bucky’s meal burning.

“Maybe we should just order a pizza?” Steve asked as Bucky rushed to the stove. You laughed as Bucky nodded sadly.

“Don’t worry Buck, one day you’ll get it right.” You laughed.

“Finally.” Tony said from behind the monitor. He had gotten JARVIS to snap a photo of the exact moment Bucky had proposed. Of course, he knew about the proposal, he’s overheard as Bucky had asked Wanda to help him with the meal and decided he needed a photo for later.

 

“A toast the new throuple.” Tony called into the microphone, raising a champagne glass. Your big day was finally coming to an end, after months of stress and arguments over color and best man and maid of honor the day had arrived much faster than you thought.

The wedding had gone very smoothly. With Thor officiating, Sam as Bucky’s best man, Tony as Steve’s and Wanda and Natasha sharing the role of maid of honor, the whole team had had with the wedding as much as you three had.

Steve and Bucky looked as handsome as the day you’d met them and, in their eyes, you were as radiant as ever.

“And before we conclude the toasting’s the Avengers and myself have a surprise gift for the happy throuple.” Tony added with a smirk. The three of you turned to the rest of the team with questioning glances, to which they all just smiled at you. “Bucky, Steve Y/N, the three of you have been together for a long time and over the course of your long relationship the team and I have taken it upon ourselves to personally document your journey. So, without further ado we present your story.” He concluded and gestured behind him to a screen that had lowered in his speech.

What appeared to have been a, very well, edited home movie began playing. The song ‘Perfect’ narrated the flood of photos and videos of the three of you. Various photos of memories you would always hold dear and videos of days you couldn’t bear to forget flooded the screen.

The three of you napping in, random, various places, content looks plastered to your faces.

Bucky and you laughing at Steve who was covered in flour.

The three of you laughing and smiling, always laughing and smiling.

Bucky and Steve kissing both your cheeks.

Steve giving you a piggyback as you two ran from a smiling Bucky.

You and Steve covering Bucky’s arm with magnets.

And of course, Bucky’s proposal. A full video of the moment the three of you shared.

The video ended with claps and cheers from your family and friends, the three of you were grasping each other’s hand tightly. You turned to Steve and kissed him quickly before tuning to Bucky and repeating the action. You leaned back as your boys kissed each other and when they pulled apart you three of you made sure to always be touching some of part of each other the whole night.

Those were the snapshots of your love. Moments the three of you had shared together and would continue making for many years.


End file.
